Tasting Life
by murderdreams
Summary: Lily is a rebel who's trying to make life work for once but everywhere she looks, pain is hidden. This is my first REAL fic. LJCo PG13 for all the stuff in it.May become R
1. The new chick

The ticking. It was just ticking, no sound echoed in the great hall, except the ticking. How crazy it drives me. Most people are scared of this new guy, but some are not. A group of seventh years stand huddled by the doorway most is fellow Gryffindor's. John and Jeff Evans are waiting. Their in our dorm room and are very excited to see the new fellow, I think they may somehow be related. I do hope the new fellow will be sorted into a different house; it would be quite awkward to fit a seventh bed into the first year dorm with us.

I do suppose you need to know why the new fellow is coming in on November 3 instead of on September 1 like everyone else. This fellow goes to, sorry, went to a school for criminal magical children. It is sort of like the place muggles call juvenile hall or something of that sort. I have heard he set the teachers desk on fire, so he got expelled. I have also heard that this is the second last school that will take her. Professor Dumbledore must be off his rocker, taking delinquents into Hogwarts, the best school in the world.

Fear is in the air, you could taste it. A high-pitched excited shriek shortly silences the ticking. The fear in the air rises. The new boy is here.

A carriage door slams. One of the big wooden doors creaks open, footsteps echo across the front hall. Each footstep accompanies clinks of metal, the steps sound like ….hang on….like high heels. The new boy is wearing high heels, great, that must mean he's gay, please oh please let him be sorted into a different house. The footsteps stop outside the door, the seventh years huddle around the door that slowly it creaks open.


	2. The guy is a WHAT?

The seventh years slowly returned to their tables, but 3 or 4 still surrounded the guy. No one had seen him yet, we were all frightened. An odd noise was echoing around it sounded like an very odd type of music. I didn't know where it's coming from or what it is. A hawk swoopsovernew guy, the few remaining seventh years return to their seats, revealing a girl.

She was like no other girl I've ever seen. She had long black hair, pulled back in two braids, with a few selected groups hanging around her face. She had on a lot of black make-up, fully lined under her eyes with black shadow spreading around her eyes, in places spidery lines reaching and curling out. She was wearing a big shirt the read Led Zeppelin (A/N: I love them!!) who ever that was, paired with a some jeans and some high black boots. As well as a black leather jacket with its sleeves rolled up, chains hung from her neck, black bracelets on her wrist overlapping the metal cuffs she supports.

A sharp piercing cry pierces the air, drawing my attention away from her. A magnificent hawk swoops down, its black with silver on it, it's gorgeous. It's heading for the new girl, she raises a bare arm, it lands there. She doesn't wince if it hurt when it's sharp silver talons landed on her arm. She removes the letter, she looks at it and hands one to Narcissa, whom I forgot was standing there. The new girl snaps her fingers and an owl treat appears. The hawk takes it graciously, it bows its head and takes off. Proffesor Dumbledore stands up, our gaze shifts to him as Narcissa heads back to her table.

"Welcome Miss Evans, it's nice of you to join us." His words echo around with the odd music. I look at the new Evans and notice the music is coming from her. I listen a little closer, the music is actually quite cool. The girl walks to front where the sorting hat is perched upon a stool. She steps up, "Please put on the hat Miss Evans" Dumbledore says. She picks up the hat, places it on her head and sits on the stool.

Lily

(A/N: H is the hat, L is lily ok?)

H: hmm….your starting late in the year

L: so what

H: I see we have an attitude

L: so effin what

H: no need to get lippy

L: shut up and sort me

H: why you ungrateful little..

L: ungrateful what?

H: you're a nasty little bugger aren't you

L: hello, waiting here

H: arg, your fucking distracting me you ass

L: Bite me

Nasty little hat. I'm gonna teach it a lesson. I snap my fingers and if it worked right, it should be hot pink.

H: you turned me PINK

L: how do you know if it was me?

H: I can read your thoughts

L: geeze, you effin hat, just freakin sort me!

H: fine, I've analyzed you and decided you belong in GRIFFINDOR (he shouted the last part) and please turn off that damn music.

I stand up and remove the blasted hat from my head. Everyone is staring at me and the hat. A teacher stands, she's frightened, just like the rest of the school. "Miss Evans" she gasps "Why on earth is the sorting hat PINK?" I smirked, I could tell I was erking her off. "the damn hat was insulting me, and so I thought it deserved to learn some manners." I responded to the scary young teacher. Fear is radiating off her body, I've frightened her with my display of magic. "Undo it now." She breathes. "Sorry, no can do. It lasts for 24 hours." I respond, Dumbledore knows I'm lying, I can sense it. He bursts out laughing, "Minerva, maybe we'll just let it slip tonite. Miss Evans, please go join your house so we may begin the feast. I glide over to the Gryffindor table and sit across from my brothers John and Will. (A/N: I do realize I said his name was Jeff, but I lied) I look over to my brothers, they look back at me. "It's been way to long Lee." Will says "Dad is off his rocker sending you off like that. Just couldn't handle the stress of having a bad girl in the family. It's not your fault mom died and we know it." I look up. Their smiling, I smile back and pile food onto my plate.

I look to my left, a boy is sitting there, he has long black hair that's shaggy, beside him, a boy with longer hair and glasses is sitting there. Their glancing at how much food I have on my plate. "Yes, gents, can I help you?" they swallow. They're just looking at me and are scaring me. "Against popular belief, I don't bite." They laugh. The one sitting close to me blurts out "How do you know Narcissa?" I look at him like he's crazy, "I met her at military school. I kick Andromeda's butt every time and shes about 10 years older. Why?" "She's my cousin" he replies. "Ah, so you must be I-AM-SO-HOTT Sirius Orion Kelly Green Black?" "Don't use my full name, it's annoying." "what ever rocks your boat mate." I respond and go back to my food.


	3. My new victim

(A/N:Hi! it's red roses, i hope all my readers like my story so far. Please review! I've posted 3 chapters to start with, I have the fourth written and i'm almost done the fifth. Please review, a flame, a creative critism or anything!)

Dorm Room Lee'sPOV

"Hi, I'm KayLee"

"I'm Sierra"

"I'm Sheila"

"I'm Shelby"

"And I'm Emma"

"Coolio" I answered not really caring. I look at them; most of them were either bimbos or sluts. KayLee was blonde and overly-bubbly. Sierra was a brunette slut, I didn't even need to see her aura to tell, I mean, her school uniform was altered to be WAY more revealing. Sheila and Shelby are twins, and are both very stupid and whores. And Emma, she could be fun if she'd loosen up tons.

"Well, how are we Lily?" Sierra asked me

"It's Lee and I'm dandy" dandy? Great, gag me!!

"By the way, _Lee, _Sirius Black is _my man_." KayLee stated in what her tiny brain thought was a threatening tone.

"What the hell KayLee? Was that supposed to be a threat?"

"Yes" she tried to look tough as she said it. I laughed, I couldn't help it. I did.

"Oh! I'm quaking in my high-tops." I said drowning it in sarcasm "well, my dear, prepare for hell. Now where the fuck is my wand?" I went to my bed (I could tell it was mine, because it had a black quilt with crossbones and graffiti all over it) and began searching my trunk for it. KayLee looked at me funny, so I snapped my fingers and BANG her hair was a lovely shade of puke green and incredibly frizzy. I looked at my bed where my wand was lying on my pillow. I picked it up, pointing it at KayLee (my new victim) and muttered "Achess Uglness Totalus." Slowly yet steadily, KayLee started breaking out and becoming hideous. Emma was the first to notice, before I could cast a silencing charm, she let out a muffled yell. I left, grabbing my double case and amp on the way out.

In the common room, everyone looked at me crossing the room and heading for the window seat. "What are you all lookin' at?" I snapped, they all returned to what they where doing before I came down. I decided I wanted to play my guitar, so I sat down took it out and plugged it in. I looked at the window, I reached out and opened the window, how nice the cool air felt on my face. How nice it felt to be free, slowly, my thoughts drifted over to KC. How I miss her.

A long, very loud scream sounded from upstairs, I knew right away, KayLee had seen herself in a mirror. I looked at my guitar and began playing random cords. Then, this ugly …thing came thundering down the stairs. It had pale, yellowish tinted skin, a lot of zits, stringy hair that was so greasy it could rival that Slytherins.

"YOU" It screamed

"me" I answered aware that the entire common room was watching.

"You did this to me Lillian Evans!" it shrieked

"Firstly, my birth certificate says Lily that's it and it's Lee to you, you spastic whore."

"Didn't your pathetic mother ever tell you to not lip off at your superiors?"

"What did you just say bitch?" I asked standing up

"Your-mom-is-a-fag-'cause-she-let's-you-disrespect-your-superiors" KayLee stated slowly as if I was stupid. "your not my superior faggot!" I yelled. Now the whole common room wanted to know what will happen next. KayLee was starting to get scared, I could sense it. "Then your mom's …" what she was going to say next, I'll never know, for at that exact moment I jumped on her. Pinning her to the ground I punched everywhere I could reach. I forgot all about being on probation, I forgot everything, except how much I wanted to hurt her. She punched m back, it was weak, but her ring got me. She grabbed my nose ring and pulled it out, I kept on hitting her.

Soon, a whole bunch of arms where pulling me off her. 5 of the seventh years with John, Will and Sirius were all restraining me. "The hoe pulled my nose ring out! Damn, Repairo, pierceio nez." My nose was all better, I stood up, "it's not over yet" I said, I spat at her feet and went back to my window seat and began playing a song I wrote with KC when we were in Salem's Academy for reforming young witches. (A/N: this song is actually by Linkin Park, so don't get mad at me) I played it because I felt overwhelmed again.

I picked up my guitar and began paying softly while singing even quieter.

_Memories consume, like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again_

_You all assume, I'm safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again_

_I don't want to be the one the battles always choose_

_'Cause inside, I realize that I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

_Clutching my cure, I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more, than anytime before_

_I have no options left again_

_I don't want to be the one the battles always choose_

_'Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright _

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

_I'll paint it on the walls_

_'Cause I'm the one at fault_

_I'll never fight again_

_And this is how it ends_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_But now I have some clarity_

_To show you what I mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight…_

James

I don't believe it! Sirius knows the new girl, but he didn't tell me. Damn him! Oh well, I guess. Remus is looking past Lee and out the window. He's looking at the moon. How odd that boy is. I glance up, Lee has that guitar I think it is, away, and is looking around the room. She's a powerful witch, I can feel it. Sirius knows my secret, but he'd never tell a soul. I'm Godric Gryffindor's heir. He is my great-great-great-great-great grandfather. I have powers, but they do not work on Lee Evans. The only one so far; I'm told that only someone whose powers are as strong or stronger than mine will be able to dodge mine.

This new girl has sadness in her life, her aura reveals that. I want to go deeper into her, but I can only manage to get a taste of her emotions. But even those are weak, as she most likely hides them, shoves them deeper and deeper down in her. One day, her shields will go down and I will be able to classify her magic. Great, now I sound evil. JOY!!

I'm going to go plan a prank on Snivillious now.


	4. of new friends and snogging random new p...

A/N: hi, yeah, sorry about posting the same chappie twice, but i was exhausted so i skrewed up. here is the REAL chappie #4. anywayz thank you **simply obsessed **your my first reviewer! anywayz, to answer you, yes Lily is REALLY out of charector, i do realize that, but you see, she has a lot of shit happening, so its difficult for her. Yes she will soften up tons in the next few chapters, her hair is dyed black, and she won't use magic to die it, so it will change back soon and she won't die it again. so anywayz, after this riddiculously long authors note, ON TO THE STORY!

John

"Hey" I look up, so does Will; we're looking at our sister. Of your wondering, we're triplets, and it's all weird.

"Why'd you dye your hair black Lee?" I asked, she shrugged, "I felt like it" that's a good excuse for her. I couldn't help myself; I had to scold her, "Lee, why did you get into that damn fight? She's a wallet so her dad is going to be mad. Not only that, do you remember you're on probation still? You're going to have to spend that week in Azkaban if you are not careful! Dad won't keep bailing you, you know." I scolded, I couldn't help myself, imagine the only time you've actually seen your sister was when she was in court or in the ministry in BIG trouble for the last 2 years. You'd scold her too!

"I know, but you know how I am when people make fun of mom. I couldn't help it, I do realize she's a wallet, so I do know Dale will probably come get me tomorrow for my probation hearing. Dale will make a big scene again because of last time" she responded, I did not want to know what she did last time, but obviously Will did, so he asked, and she responded "I kicked him really hard in the nuts, so…" Why did I get stuck with such odd siblings? Will stood up gave her a high-five and a hug and said "Oh ya, that's my lil' sis!" woo hoo! Can you tell our families weird?

"Hey Lee, come up to our dorm ok?" I said, she looked at me weird, "I want you to meet our weird roommates" I said, she cocked an eyebrow "and we don't want that KayLee chick to kill you." I added sheepishly "Ah" was all she said, so that's where we went. Upstairs we went, past one, two, three, four, five, six landings, entering the door on the seventh landing door. Our roommates were in there. Goodie! Lee walked in and sat on the nearest bed, which happened to be Sirius'. He was sitting there to, he put an arm around her and to all of our surprise she leaned on him. It was a hoax, it had to be, she never lets someone new touch her that much.

"Hey Lee! What's new since the fight?" he asked grinning like a moron. He liked her! We could tell, but we could tell Lee wasn't paying attention to Sirius' thoughts. Just his face. "Nothing really." She said and looked at him. "Is there something you'd like to tell us guys?" Remus said from his bed. Lily and Sirius grinned, oh dear, how I do NOT like that face. They looked at each other and in the blink of an eye they were all over each other. "Ok, THAT was not what we wanted to know" Remus muttered from his bed. James jumped off his bed, that was next to Sirius', and sat on mine, which was pretty far from Sirius'. "Erg. Their like going to swallow each others faces!" He said pulling a face. After about five minutes of watching my sister suck Sirius' face off, I doubt any of us could stand it any longer. I coughed, they didn't stop, I coughed louder, no sighs, I went into a fake hacking fit. No rise, I took my wand and shot water at them. Bad move. Two laud voices shouted "JOHN YOUR GOING TO DIE!" and so the chase around the room began. It would have been funny, if Lee didn't run so damn fast. After a few carefully chosen spells, I was a female. SO NOT FUNNY!

I had a chest (d cup!) make up and the works. AHH! I sounded female as well! "This means WAR!"

Later that night

"I am ashamed of all of you! Especially you John, I expect better from Gryffindors! As this is your first day here miss Evans, I hope you excuse me for not punishing you as well. Mr Evans and Mr Black, report to me in 10 minutes, both normal color and male, is that understood?" a very mad Professor McGonagall screeched, we nodded. "good, now go!" We left, once in the hall, Sirius and Lee laughed. Well, if professor McGonagall wouldn't punish her, I sure as hell will. "Lee, what is wrong with you? Do you know how awkward it is for me and Will? All of a sudden we can't call you Lily, it's Lee now. What is wrong with you?" I shouted, she looked up, her defenses were down, her eyes held pain. I knew something wasn't right, she was hiding something from us again. As calmly as she could she looked me in the eye and said "Call me Lily then, all of you people can. Just go now." I did, I didn't look back either, I wouldn't.

Sirius

"I've never seen John calm so fast after he got worked up like that." I said to Lily, she nodded. "Hey, Lily, Lils, will you" I paused, and took a big breath "willyoubemuhgirlfreind?" I asked very fast. "Yes" she said back. I'm walking on air. I looked at her; she wouldn't look me in the eye, "What's wrong?" I asked gently, "a lot of things lately." She said back. Shocking me, she turned and punched the wall as hard as she could; little bits of brick broke off. I was afraid of her strength. It was scary. "I'm sorry" she said "it was just a little overwhelming, it's kind of shocking have your twin brothers all of a sudden being pushed back at you after not seeing them properly in over two years."

"I understand" I said back "I know what it's like, except mines going to be harder to cure, my sister died. Last year, I was told she had terminal leukemia, a muggle disease you know, and well, she was my twin and I never really got over it. We were so different, she was a squib, but I loved her still. I miss her still you know; at least your brothers aren't dead." I said gently, silent tears streaming down my face. She reached up and wiped them away, she was gentle about it. I knew at once, she wasn't as tough as she looked, she didn't trust easily and I was lucky because she trusted me right away. She was a tortured soul whose torture was just beginning. I know now, but I don't know how to help her. She hugged me then, she just held me for awhile and then all of a sudden she got up, and ran. I don't know why or where, but she did. I didn't go after her, because I knew she needed alone time and I didn't do something wrong. I let her go and watched her run.


	5. running to KC George

**I just realized i don't have a diclaimer. this is gonna be the only one for the story but it stands for the entire story. anyway, i don't own anything you recongnize. yes i do realize that lily is 'out of charector' but don't worry she'll soften. yes something stupid is going to happen in the next few chapters or so. anyway enjoy! **

Lily POV

I ran, everything was to overwhelming! I couldn't help it, I had to run. I ran back to the common room, people looked up but everyone looked back at what they were doing so I wouldn't snap at them. I ran to Anne, "Anne" I gasped "can I borrow your broom? I need to visit KC. It's important please." I begged. She nodded; I reached in my pocket and grabbed a pink little rectangle. Anne returned and handed me my broom. I took it gratefully, and mounted it. Crushing the little pink rectangle into a powder in my hands I threw it into the air so it covered me and the broom. I thanked Anne and flew out the window to KC's house.

I guess I should probably tell you about KC. KC George isn't her real name, her real name is actually Katie Riddle. Unfortunately, as you probably guessed, her dad is evil. She was sent to Salem's because she blew up her teacher when her temper flared. KC will not join her dad, and so, he hurts her all the time. I'm going to see her before I blow up again. I know that Tom Marvolo Riddle will hurt me too, but right now I don't care. I fly over the Hogwarts wall; the pink block allows me to fly over what ever barrier I wish. I fly north for about 5 minutes; I arrive at a large house on the hill. It has large gates and lots of spells protecting it. I have arrived at the Riddle Mansion.

I fly over the gates and into the attic window. KC is lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She looks over at me, and nods in acknowledgement, I nod back. Or friendship has always been like this way. Most people don't even consider it a friendship, but the connection is there. "I got a boyfriend" I break the silence "Really?" she asks not looking at me. I lye on the floor by the bed "Yeah, he's really good looking and he's an excellent snog." I say. "And how do you know that?" she asks, eyebrow cocked, I grin, she turns over and looks at me, grinning. "Well, how was it? Is he good in bed?" she asks. "I don't know, all his roommates were in the room so we didn't go past sucking face. Which I may add he was excellent at." I look at the ceiling, she looks at the wall, "Do you like him?" she asks "I really don't know. I think I may but not really you know?" she nods. It's all cool between us.

We start chatting about random things, both not looking at each other. We don't have to, we know each other too well. A crack sounds on the other side of the door, Tom has returned. The door bangs open, we both look at him. Most would scream, us, we're used to it and have seen worse. A man with waxy skin stands there. With eyes like a snakes and a line for a mouth both glowing red. I'm not scared. I nod in acknowledgment. He pulls out his wand, KC and I roll our eyes, here comes pain. "Crucio, crucio" he hisses, hitting us both with the curse. We wiggle in pain, we do not scream, that provokes him more. We writhe on the floor and bed biting our tongues to keep us from calling out.

Just as soon as it started, it stops. It's over, for now. "Change your minds?" he hisses, we shake our heads no. He throws more curses at us. By the end of it, we're both bleeding and hurting. I know I have to go back, but I don't wan to leave KC incase it gets too bad he's going to kill her. I'm scared for her, but I won't admit it, we're both frightened. I'm going to ask Dumbledore for a favor, hoping he'll come through. I really want her to come before she goes to America. Voldermort (A/N: Tom) leaves, we look at each other, knowing written on our faces. I get up and embrace her. She hugs me back. I hand her a bag, it is full of food and some magic. She stashes under her bed where he'll never find it. He won't care, her father is not yet that cruel. I must go, I give her one last hug, mount my broom and leave.

Back in the castle

I hand Anne her broom back and thank her once more. Everyone knows something's wrong, I look like I've been attacked, which I have. I go and write a letter to Dumbledore, and send it off with Grace, my hawk. I do hope he agrees. I pull out my stereo and pull out my CD rack, Emma, being muggle born, heads over knowing what it is while the others just watch and wonder. I pull out my newest mix CD, and blare track 6, SuperTramp (A/N: yes, I am weaving in cool songs and bands) breakfast in America.

Emma looks at me funny; I shrug and start mouthing the words. All the pure bloods look at me. I shrug, grab my stuff and have a shower and clean up. By time I get out, Emma has surfed trough the CD and is playing Our Lady Peace's song Superman's Dead. Sierra comes over and asks who Superman is, we gape at her. Emma walks over to her bed and pulls out a zillion Superman comic books and some tapes. Emma and I became instant friends from the moment she wandered over and made herself at home. I waved my wand and a T.V and VCR with a DVD and surround sound appears at the end of my bed, I pull out some parchment and a quill; I write snacks and drinks please and place it on a plate by my bed. It disappears and snacks galore and some pumpkin juice appears there. I smile, Emma understands now; she grabs the Superman movies and tosses them onto my bed. We quickly change into our pj's and grab some snacks and plop onto my bed. We start the movies, we watch them. I realize that Emma and I have the same relationship KC and I have, we're instant best friends. We know it will all be ok.

The movie ended and we pop in a new one. Gradually we go through all 3 she brought. After, we sit around and chat. I'm shocked at myself, I've never trusted this fast since… well, since my mom died. I don't know what happened, but soon I heard myself telling her about my mom. "We were coming home after getting tattoos, we were so happy until the car came out of no where. It smashed into us head first, amazingly, I lived and my dad and sister think it's my fault. They say I should have died and she should have lived, but I couldn't change the past." I felt better once I'd told her. She did something I'd never expect she hugged me.

She said goodnight, and returned to her bed. I knew everything would be alright.


	6. chocolate cake fights

Lily

"I'm sorry Sirius, I really am, I shouldn't have ran. I just couldn't keep my emotions in check and someone somewhere would be in the hospital wing for a long time." I found myself explaining to him the next morning. How thoughtful of me. Yay, I'm becoming special again! Ha-ha, I'll shut up now. Yeah. He tells me its ok and he understands. We head down to breakfast, I look at the table, food is on there. Well, this should be better then he crap at Salem's. I sit down, Sirius sits to my left. Sirius is a player and I'm about his 6th girlfriend all year. I pull out my walkman and press play, music blares scaring Sirius. A cup of coffee appears on my plate with some eggos, Sirius stares as I sip my coffee, strong stuff. I say thanks to my plate as Sirius looks at me funny, I roll my eyes and leave for a pre-class snog, Sirius follows. I lead him into the broom closet to the left of the great hall. As soon as the door closes he pounces on me, I melt into him.

James

Well, that was … interesting, Sirius is going to dump her in a week if she doesn't dump him first. Ew, ok, that's just wrong, I can never look at a broom closet the same way again. Hee hee, whatever. I want coffee. Must have coffee, it looked good, so now I need it. Coffee appears on my plate. "YAY! COFFEE!" I say, Remus looks at me, he thinks I'm nutters! If I go dancing in my nuddy-pants, what would he think then? Hmm, don't know, and I really don't care. I sip the coffee, it's good! I slurp the whole cup. This should be a fun day.

Remus

Great, the loon has got a hold of coffee; I know the house elves will be regretting giving him it by the end of the day. I sip my own coffee, it's stronger than usual, great, he's going to be so hyper all day. I take the loon to class, we have charms first. As we're leaving the hall, who should exit the broom closet but Sirius and Lily, ew. We head to class, James starts shaking, the caffeine has found his brain. Lily took a seat to my left and Sirius' right. Professor Flitwick standing on his usual pile of books, started the class. But soon he looked up realizing he had a new student, so he told all the hufflepuffs and gryffindors to shoot their names above their heads how ever they so feel to do so. Going down the isles the students shot their names up. None had gotten past putting a name in basic text, nothing extravagant. My turn, I got my name in a bit more fancy text, Sirius got his full name up there, much to his annoyance, Emma had put her name and house in gryffindor house colors, James got his basic name up there along with John and Will. Lily's turn, she got her name in black up there along with crossbones and graffiti. A exuberant professor Flitwick clapped and shook calling out what a natural charms student she is. She shrugged and put her feet on the table. I glanced at her … shoes? What kind are they? They say 'Chuck Taylor Converse All Star' who's Chuck Taylor? "Pst. Lily, why do your shoes go up your ankle?" she looks at her shoes, "Their hightops." She whispers back. I honestly don't want to know. "No you don't." Lily said. Wait a second did I say that out loud? Hmm I don't know.

No POV

Dinner had to be one of the most eventful ones in the history of the world.

First, Snape comes up and asks Lily to be his girlfriend, of course the slime bag didn't know she was Sirius' and thus got a no. But oh no, the little slime bag couldn't accept the no and ended up with a broken nose dancing and singing that "I'm too sexy for my shirt" song while stripping in front of professor McGonagall. It was very wrong.

Then the first year boys and Lily decide to chuck food at the other first year girls who proceeded to scream then cry and run out of the room. 'twas quite interesting.

For the icing on the chocolate cake, ANOTHER new girl showed up. One of which only Lily knew…KC George.

The sat together and ate chocolate cake and the proceeded to have a chocolate cake fight. But then because everyone in about a 5 meter radius was covered in chocolate cake too, they had a chocolate cake food fight. A few teachers tried to stop it without any results. Professor Dumbledore laughed merrily at it, and when he was hit in the face with chocolate cake, he joined into the fight. All and all, everyone had a blast and a lot of laughs.


End file.
